The present invention is directed to the field of radiograph identification, and is more specifically directed to a device and method for permanently recording certain information on both a radiograph and the jacket used for storing and mailing the radiograph.
Devices for recording information on radiographs have been made in a number of forms which operate in different ways. The simplest device comprises a standard sized index card, often referred to as a "flash" card, on which the desired information is recorded in a standard sized box about 2.6 cm high by 7.6 cm wide. The box is generally located adjacent the upper edge of the index card, its precise position relative to the left and right edges depending on the brand of imprinter. Such a flash card is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,652 (Hargis).
A portion of the radiographic film corresponding in size to the box on the flash card is blocked while the radiograph is being taken so that an area of the film is not exposed. The flash card is utilized by placing onto a conventional darkroom imprinter or "flash box" that has a window also corresponding in size to the box on the flash card. There are two basic types of commercially available, conventional imprinters, those having a light window positioned to align with the top left portion of the flash card, characterized by the Kodak.TM. X-Omatic.TM. models X-1 and X-1-L identification cameras, and those having a light window positioned to align with the top center portion of the flash card, characterized by the S&S X-Ray Products, Inc. catalogue numbers 144, 144X, 143 and 143X film identification printers. The radiographic film is then put on top of the flash box with the unexposed area aligned in vertical registration with the flash card. When the light in the flash box is turned on, light passes through the flash card, permanently imprinting the information to be recorded as white non-exposed print.
An improvement on the basic flash card is disclosed by Hargis. Hargis replaces the standard index card with a square card having information spaces printed on all four sides, allowing four different groups of radiographs to be imprinted for four different patients. However, Hargis makes no provision for transfer of the desired information to the storage jacket for the radiograph. Once the radiograph has been made, the desired information must be recorded separately on the filing jacket, increasing the risk of error in so doing.
Another improvement on the basic flash card is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,222 (Knopp). Knopp uses a patient history form having a special field thereon containing the patient identification information which is desired to be transferred to the radiographic film. However, Knopp also modifies the standard imprinter in order to allow the necessary registration between the form and the window of the imprinter. Also, the desired information still must be recorded separately on the filing jacket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,648 [Allan et al (Allan)] discloses a flash card for use in an electron radiography system which is insensitive to light. In the Allan system, the conventional imprinter is replaced by a xerographic-type imaging chamber. There is no provision for recording information on a filing jacket.
A system for providing identical coded information on both a radiograph and its storage envelope is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,807 (Pantone). Pantone codes individual radiographs according to the number of each visit within a series of patient visits and also according to the body part or system examined. Pantone uses a color or symbol coded label on both the radiographic film and its storage envelope to indicate the visit number and a color or symbol coded label on the radiographic film only to indicate the body part or system examined. The label on the storage envelope is associated with a space on the envelope for recording additional information such as patient name and date and the doctor's findings. There is no provision for recording this additional information on the radiographic film.
The above-described systems also suffer from an additional flaw. In order to identify or locate a particular radiograph, all radiographs or their storage jackets must be examined individually. Where a large system of files must be maintained, yet be readily available, as in a medical facility, individual examination of files is extremely time-consuming and inefficient, and can be inaccurate. A labeling system which attempts to eliminate this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,639 [Barber et al (Barber)]. Barber uses a series of labels on each article to be filed. Each label has a color-coded field with a pair of identical spaced numbers thereon and bears to one side of this field a machine-readable marking such as an OCR or a bar code which corresponds to the numbers. When a label is applied to an article and folded at a fold line provided between the numbers, one of the numbers is visible on both sides of the article and the machine-readable marking is visible on one side of the article. A series of labels is applied to each article to build up a code number. Although Barber's labels solve the problem of individual visual inspection, they do not eliminate the need for separately recording other identification information on the radiographic film and its storage jacket.
In summary, no simple system or method exists both for imprinting information onto radiographic film and labeling the storage jacket, and which also provides machine-readable means for identifying or locating an individual radiograph. It is the solution of these and other problems to which the present invention is directed.